


A vihar álma

by zodiacus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean 19, Demons, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Monsters, Sam 15, Slash, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Vampires, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacus/pseuds/zodiacus
Summary: Sam és Dean kapcsolata;gyönyörű mert mindennél jobban szeretik egymást,de tagadhatatlanul rossz mert, vértestvérek.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	A vihar álma

**Author's Note:**

> Dean(19); Sam(15)  
> A sztori maga vérfertőzést(Wincest) és boyxboy// gyilkosságok elemeit tartalmaz! Ha ezek közül egyiket nem szeretted vagy bírod kérlek ne olvasd tovább!

Az idősebb Winchester fivér szemei gyorsan mozogtak szemhéjai alatt. Szeplős orcája gyengéden rándult ahogy álma egyre inkább befolyásolta érzékeit, ugyan is egy nem régi vadászatról képzelgett. Lelki szemei feszülten tekintenek a lába előtt heverő vámpírra. Szerencsétlen félnótásnak még csak esélye sem volt arra hogy fájdalom nélkül haljon meg. Dean nem egyszer leszúrta, szétszabdalta s felmetszette itt-ott-amott, mielőtt fejét vágta volna. Mohón falta a holttest látványát szemeivel, mikben egyre inkább könnyek gyülekeztek. Észrevétlenül remegő lábai földet értek ahogy a vérbe térdelt. Fegyverét ejtve nézet a vértől úszó kezeire, eddig egyszer sem tett így, csak most az egyszer; hiszen apját és öccsét is elfogták. Sam kiszabadulva a kötelekből azonnal bátyáért futott. Könnyes orcáját mellére húzta, messzire a döglött vámpírtól. Szemei kipattantak ahogy felébredt, s körül tekintve Samet látta meg maga mellett feküdve. Valójában nem volt ebben semmi furcsa, hiszen John csak két ágyas motelházat tudott kivenni, így a két testvérnek egyen kellet osztozniuk. Sam fordulva egyet már nem a hátát mutat bátyjának, sokkal inkább feje búbját ahogy átkarolva őt szuszogott. Dean a fiú arcára tekintett s szíve nagyot dobbant, mintha csak most érkezett volna egy meteorit a mellkasába mi egészen a gyomráig és agyáig hatolt volna. Hasában kellemetlen érzést érzet, mintha az folyamatosan liftezne, a Menny és a Pokol között. Míg agytekervényei egészen az Óperenciás tenger is túl haladt volna. Gyönyörű s nyugodt arcától azonnal elindította a már hónapok óta tartó fájdalmait. Kezdett beletörődni hogy öccsét jobban kezdte szeretni mint az eddigi barátnőit-vagy éppen kurváit-, jobban mint testvért, jobban mint egy szerelmet. Sam már sokkal több volt neki mint egy fiú, akibe beleszeretett, szavakat még csak találni se lehet arra amit érzett a fiatal iránt. Ő maga se szerette hogy fiúk iránt is vonzódik-, sőt, eddig egy fiúval vagy férfival sem volt együtt biszex létére-, vagy hogy éppen öccse felé; de muszáj volt bele törődnie, hiszen így is több kínt élt át mint kellet volna, s egy szerelem véget nem akart még többet. Lassan simított azokba a iszonyat hosszú, selymes és fényes hajtincsekbe amit annyira szeretett még annak ellenére is hogy folyton ezzel piszkálta. Ekkor esett le neki mit is szokott tenni a lányokkal csak hogy egy éjszakára vele tartsanak, és a kín miszerint Sam nem szereti viszont mardossa belülről. Így hát elhatározta; _megszerzi Sammyt, még ha az apjuk rá is jön_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mivel ez csak a prológus volt ígérem a következő rész / fejezet / oldal (kinek hogy tetszik) sokkal hosszabb lesz <3  
> Addig is ne felejtsd el jelezni hogy tetszik-e (vagy sem) eddig a történet! További szép olvasást kívánok!


End file.
